


finding balance

by aegious



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, they are in love !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegious/pseuds/aegious
Summary: “Why are you just sitting there, anyway?” From his tone, Minami figures he’d like them to be a little closer.Minami tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, careful to keep his tone neutral as he plays his little game with Haruka. “There isn’t much else to do here, after all. I thought you might provide me some much-needed entertainment.”
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Natsume Minami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	finding balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DejiNyucu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejiNyucu/gifts).



> this is a commission for [deji!!](https://twitter.com/nanairorealize) i'm so happy i finally got the chance to write for her otp ^^ haru and mina have such a wonderful dynamic :> thank you deji!!!

Haruka lies on the pull-out couch on his belly, legs kicked in the air and tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he taps along to a rhythm game. He hasn’t managed to full combo once, and even in this live he’s already had three misses, but still he continues, pushing forward with a scowl etching deep lines in his face.

Minami watches him, not just because there’s nothing better to do in this too-small hotel room in Hokkaido.

Haruka growls under his breath, and Minami chuckles as the combo counter starts over from one.

“Why not try a lower difficulty, Isumi-san?” Minami suggests, not really expecting much of an answer. Haruka is far too engrossed in this live, his toes curled in frustration as his taps get harder, more aggressive.

“Gotta—prove…” He trails off as the beatmap gets more complex, the _good_ note sound effects tinkling off-beat throughout the room. “...A point.”

“Has Yotsuba-san challenged you again?” Minami guesses. “Or is this for your own personal satisfaction?”

“Yotsuba got a perfect combo on it before me,” Haruka mutters, moaning as he misses another note. “He’s so annoying.”

Minami nods along. “Yes, I’m sure that’s frustrating.”

“You’re making fun of me again.”

“Oh, I would never.”

The song ends, and Haruka lets out a sigh of relief, burying his face into the unmade bed. “You’re annoying, too.” His voice is muffled in the wrinkled sheets.

Minami hums, thinking back on his acquaintances. “I don’t think I’ve ever been told that I’m annoying.”

Haruka pokes an eye out from the sheets bunched around his face, an intense look in them that makes Minami’s heart skip a beat. Haruka really is beautiful, he thinks, and he has no idea how powerful a look like that really is.

“Why are you just sitting there, anyway?” From his tone, Minami figures he’d like them to be a little closer.

Minami tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, careful to keep his tone neutral as he plays his little game with Haruka. “There isn’t much else to do here, after all. I thought you might provide me some much-needed entertainment.”

That much is true, at least. Even Torao’s endless connections couldn’t land them a luxurious hotel room for their concert in Sapporo, and a simple lifestyle really does not suit Minami. Touma is much better at these kinds of things, and Torao can entertain himself in any city as long as there are people around.

And that leaves Haruka and Minami alone together, in this cramped hotel room without cable or wi-fi. Unlimited data plans can only do so much.

“Then why are you all the way over there…” Haruka’s voice is so small it’s almost nonexistent, and Minami has to bring a hand to his mouth to stifle the bubble of laughter that threatens to spill out.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to be closer.” He can’t keep the smile out of his voice, though.

Haruka throws a pillow at him. “Shut up, you totally did. You’re just being mean again.” The pillow almost knocks Minami out of his armchair, but he manages to catch both it and his balance.

“Is that so…” Minami absentmindedly fluffs the pillow in his hands.

“It is!” Even with Haruka’s face buried in the sheets, Minami can see the red tips of his ear, his long hair doing nothing to hide it. “This is why you’re annoying.”

“I suppose if Isumi-san wants it so badly, I should oblige.” He stands and crosses the space between them in just two short strides, never having been very far from each other at all.

He settles himself onto the bed, the aged metal legs creaking under new weight. Perhaps he’s a little too close to Haruka now, but no one has to know that.

He tucks Haruka’s hair behind his ear with one hand, pries his phone away with the other. There isn’t even a whine of protest as Minami sets it to the side, and he can’t help but think that Haruka has really grown up.

“I don’t like going on tours,” Haruka says, finally rolling onto his back. His shirt is bunched up around his waist, belly button halfway exposed. “It’s fun singing at lives, but the days are so boring because everyone’s off doing different jobs.”

Minami hums. “Wouldn’t that make the time we have together that much more precious?”

“Only if we actually get it.” Haruka reaches out and grabs Minami’s hand, holding it against his chest. Minami feels each rapid beat of Haruka’s heart, and his own speeds up to match the pace.

“We’re here right now, together,” Minami reminds him. To prove his point, he scoots a little closer.

Haruka opens his mouth to respond, and then Minami’s pocket starts vibrating.

“Oh,” is all Minami can say.

Haruka gives him a knowing look. “See?”

With a sigh, Minami fishes his phone out of his pocket and turns off the alarm. “I have a photoshoot with Midou-san.”

“I know about it already.” Haruka releases Minami’s hand, arm falling limp onto the mattress. “Make sure you’re not late.”

Something lodged in Minami’s chest sinks low. Haruka won’t look at him, already fumbling around for his phone again.

“I suppose I don’t have a choice,” Minami says wistfully, standing up. “I’ll be back in a few hours, though. Will you be around?”

Haruka sits up and taps at his phone screen, already starting up another live. “I don’t have anything scheduled for today.”

The sinking feeling eases up a little, and Minami feels lighter knowing that they’ll at least have the evening together. “I’ll see you then.”

Haruka doesn’t respond, too engrossed in the live. His brow furrows in concentration, fingers tapping quickly, clumsily, across the screen, desperately reaching for each note. His hair sticks up at odd ends, static and bedhead ruining his badboy image.

Minami’s chest tightens.

In a burst of uncharacteristic confidence, he bends down at the waist and pecks a tiny kiss to Haruka’s cheek, turning his head immediately to hide the evidence of the heat prickling on his face. “Have a good day, Isumi-san.”

Haruka drops his phone, his combo irreparably ruined.

Minami steps back, intent to get out of the hotel room as quickly as possible so he doesn’t have to face the consequences of his actions, but before he can escape Haruka’s hand reaches out and grabs at his wrist.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Haruka sounds irritated almost, but Minami doesn’t have a chance to check his expression before Haruka practically leaps off the bed into him, head knocking against Minami’s painfully. Their lips mash together, wet and sloppy and uncoordinated.

It’s their first real kiss, Minami thinks in a daze.

Haruka lets out a sudden, guttural noise, and Minami can’t tell if it’s disgusted or surprised or something entirely different. But he pushes Minami backwards, hands flying to his lips as if he’s covering up the evidence of a heinous crime.

His eyes are wide, face beet red, hair still mussed beyond repair. He tries to take a step backward and trips backward onto the pull-out bed.

Through the hands clamped over his mouth, he tries to speak. “M–Minami, I—”

The second alarm goes off, cutting him off.

Minami clears his throat and ignores the warmth of his face, of his entire body. “We’ll finish this later, Isumi-san.”

Haruka’s only response is a high-pitched squeak.

Minami hurries to the door, fingers lightly running across his lips. He can still feel Haruka’s on them, the ghost of the kiss lingering long after he’s stepped into his shoes. His smile doesn’t feel fake for the first time in his life.

Haruka doesn’t say anything as Minami steps out of the hotel room with a short, “I’m leaving now.” He’s still in the same position on the bed, phone long forgotten and abysmal score on his live.

The door shuts behind him, leaving behind Haruka in his catatonic state, and Minami takes a deep, long breath to center himself. The hallway is quiet and still around him, starkly different from the lively atmosphere that Haruka brings wherever he goes.

His mind replays their kiss, every awkward and messy part of it, once again. And this time when the bubble of laughter tickles his chest, he lets the giggles come out unbridled, with no witnesses to prove it ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/aegious)


End file.
